


We Never Change, do we?

by KJTheAnarchist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person POV But then Changed to 3rd Person POV after the first chapter, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Post-Neutral Route Post-Pacifist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sexism, Swearing, Undertale AU, Undertell, Undertell (Undertale AU), Undertell Sans, Uppertale, chapters range in length, i'll add more as the story progresses, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJTheAnarchist/pseuds/KJTheAnarchist
Summary: Frisk killed many during their time Underground. When they returned to the surface, they made sure Monsters would never be welcomed. The LAST child falls and frees the remaining Monsters. It should have been a sweet release. It should have. (Unfinished)





	We Never Change, do we?

5 minutes. So many things can happen in 5 minutes.

You pushed open the door. It was hot, you were hot. Running was hot. You slammed it behind you, quickly locking it. Anything to have a buffer, to buy more time. Should you waste the little bit of time you had left and push something in front of the door? Probably. But, you only had 5 minutes. Five minutes was hardly enough time. Still.

You breathed obscenities as you pulled the ripped bag from beneath the bed. No other choice. Your proper luggage was elsewhere. One look at the clock on the desk told you, you had 4 minutes left. Hurry. No time. The noises from downstairs had become quiet, still. They were figuring things out already. 

You yanked open the first drawer of the dresser, piling clothes into it. You repeated with the second and third drawers, as well, only taking what you thought you'd need the most. Your laptop and wire went into the bag, a pair of beat-up shoes as well. 3 minutes. Your swearing became louder. They were calling your name, taunting but pissed sounding. Did you even have 3 minutes? They had noticed you were gone, already.

What else do you take? What else?

You grabbed the plushie from the bed, stuffing it into your bag. Should you take the picture? The picture that has haunted you for years? It was right there, glaring at you as it always had been. Do you take the thing you hated more than anything?

Yes. Without it, you weren't sure how much longer you could hold on. The picture went into the bag as well. 2 minutes. You grabbed the sweater from the floor. It smelt like dust and mould, but you had no other choice. It went over your head. Footsteps and banging noises came from downstairs. You heard footsteps approaching via the staircase. They were here. 1 minute. You didn't have enough time for anything else. It was useless now. Maybe you should have barricaded the door.

The window had been drilled shut, you'd have to smash it. Was your savior even here? You peeked out the window, and there was, indeed, a tall, young Monster waiting for you outside. Perfect. 

The minute was gone. They were banging on your door. "It's locked," "break it down," "she's in there, and there's no escape, no point in being nice anymore." You had nothing to smash the window with. You had forgotten the rod downstairs. 

Fuck. Fuck. I'm such a screwup.

The door was kicked, hard. The splinters of the door shot across the room, some of them hitting you. No time. No time. You ran toward the window, praying, pleading, hoping and swearing it'll work. Your shoulder collided with the glasses, excruciatingly painful but you succeeded. For a second, as you were in freefall, you felt weightless, perfect. The glass splayed all around you as you fell, creating the illusion of time pausing.

You did it. Your fall was broken by the young Monster, who caught both you and your bag in a glow of blue light. Blue magic, your favourite magic. The world was shit without it. After a minute, you fell into the arms of the Monster, who slung your bag over his shoulder and began to sprint toward the car across the street. 

"I shall heal you when we get there," his voice was abnormally quiet, "But for now, you'll just have to sit tight."

You were dumped, rather haphazardly, into the backseat of the car, your bag landing beside you. The Monster jumped into the front, and you were off soon after. As the car sped off, down the street and away from the house you grew up in, you wondered if this was the right choice.

You looked out the back window and saw your father, and your eldest brother attempting to chase you. But soon, they were gone. You turned toward the driver of the car, grateful for his help. Though, you knew the shit you'd get into when you got to your new location.

"Thank you, Paps," you drawled, "Couldn't've done it without ya." 

The tall Monster looked into his rearview window, right at you, "Of course you could not!" his arrogant grin widened, "You humans are notoriously soft and fleshy. The moment you hit the pavement, you would have went splat!"

You grinned in return, "I think a 2-story fall wouldn't have made me go splat," was your reply, "But it definitely would have hurt a lot more. Not sure I'd've been able to run halfway across the country."

"I suppose not, but," his grin faltered, "You know he shall not be happy about all of this. You risked not only yourself, but me, as well. You are pushing lines that only a few can."

You shrugged, reaching into your bag to grab your phone. Only, it wasn't there. It was still back there, locked away from you. Damn. Hopefully the battery would fry itself after the password attempts. You sighed and looked toward the driver. 

"I don't even know him, Paps," you grimaced, "No idea what he looks like. No idea what his personality is like. He's a big mystery. Does he even really exist?"

Papyrus looked away from the mirror and back at the road, ignoring the midnight darkness. He looked consumed in his thoughts, and you knew why. It wasn't the first time you questioned him on his brother, nor would it be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows if this will even continue? Basically, I've had an Undertale AU in my mind for way too long. I tried doing comics for it, but it takes a lot of work, and I've always been a writer. If you want to bother me with questions about it, here's my tumblr:  
> https://under-let-me-tell-you-a-story.tumblr.com/  
> I post art on here related to the AU, answer questions, and broadcast some of my related stuff, hahah. Love ya'll.


End file.
